Crisis Hour 1 Revised: Oliver's Death Scene Canarrow Style
by changingdestiny40
Summary: This is a Canarrow, and more emotional, rewrite of Oliver's death scene in which Sara, his wife, and Mia, their daughter, say goodbye to him for the last time. Starts canon and then deviates in terms of dialogue. (If you want, please send me a better title)


**This thought occurred to me some time ago but in regards to Oliver's death scene in ****_"Crisis"_****, but one of the main women with him was Sara rather than Felicity. This thought occurred to me, but what if the Canarrow fans were delighted by Sara being one of the main women chosen to be with him when he died instead of Felicity?**

**That's given me a plot bunny in which I'd now like to rewrite that scene as a Canarrow scene with Sara saying goodbye to her husband. Also, there are many here who've rewritten Mia as Sara's daughter and therefore I'm going to make a nod to that idea as well. And now here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", the canon dialogue, or the crossover.**

As Sara Lance was transported into the Arrow Cave by means of one of Cisco Ramon's transmitter portals, with Lois Lane, her son Jonathan, and Brainy, a hero who was a resident of Earth 38, she came across a horrifying sight. Across from her, lying on a bed type structure, severely wounded, battered, and clearly dying was Oliver Queen.

With a soft scream of horror, Sara rushed forward towards her beloved husband where their future daughter Mia, Barry, Kara, Clark, and the Monitor stood and surrounded him on his deathbed. Clark, upon seeing Lois, rushed towards her and their son while Sara on her part grabbed ahold of the man she loved and held onto him tightly, kissing him all over his face and crying.

"Ollie, oh Ollie, oh my goodness your poor face", she sobbed as she continued to hold and caress him, tears continuously streaming down her face. "What the he** happened?!", she then demanded as she looked up at everyone in the room, hoping that one of them had an answer as to what exactly happened to her husband. After a moment, Kara responded.

"Oliver died doing all he could to save the people of my world", she explained while sniffling due to her own tears. "He stayed behind while the rest of us were removed from the battle scene and while my world was destroyed, your husband's efforts and self-sacrifice saved one billion extra members from there. He really was a hero."

Sara nodded, understanding, and then gently cupped her love's face while smiling softly at him.

"Of course he was. Always the hero aren't you Ollie?", she said to softly and with a proud and loving smile, which Oliver returned weakly, followed by short series of labored coughs.

"Please don't die honey. I still need you and so does Mia, William, your team, the city. There's so much we've dreamed of and I can't lose you. Please don't go yet", she begged him while sobbing gently, clutching his hand as tight as she could without hurting him due to his wounds. Oliver cried to in response while giving his wife a sad, tired smile.

"It's okay, Sara", he groaned tiredly, looking up at her with all of the love he could muster. "This is my destiny", he added, after which Barry also moved closer towards him quickly, causing Oliver to turn his head painfully towards his friend.

"Barry, you, my friend, are the very best of us. I gave it all up, for you and Kara", he addressed him softly as he struggled painfully to get the words out. Kara, with a tear falling from her eye, and Barry reacted with surprise and confusion at his words.

"What do you, what do you mean", Barry asked his friend and big brother figure, puzzled.

"I need the two of you to, be the ones, to save us now", he replied painfully with labored breaths. Slightly startled, both Barry and Kara looked up at each other in surprise while a tear fell down Kara's cheek. Oliver then turned his head painfully to address his wife and daughter as they stood on either side of him while crying their eyes out.

"Please, don't, be, sad. If, I had, to sacrifice myself, all over again, I'd gladly do so if, if it meant, that, both of you, and everyone I, I care for, are safe", he said to them gently and painfully. "Both of you, and William, are, my, greatest treasure and, and I, I would never, never trade any", _cough_, "any of you for anyone or, or for anything".

"But you can't just leave us like this Ollie. All of us still need you and so does our city and everyone we love and care for. I need you with me my love, I need you so much. I've already lost Laurel, dad, and I can't lose you to. It's too much", Sara exclaimed as she sobbed bitterly, holding onto Oliver as tight as she could without hurting him.

"Mom's right dad. Our family isn't complete without you and after all of the sacrifices you've made for us, for all of us, this should not be your ending. It's bad enough that I lost Zoe, even though I have faith that our actions in the present have prevented it. But it was still too much and I just can't lose you either and especially after having gotten so close to you I just can't", Mia added, also sobbing heavily with tears streaming down her face. Oliver smiled sadly at both women whom he loved deeply.

"I know honey, and none, of, this, is, fair and if I", _cough_, "I could change it, I would. But know that as long as, as long, as you both have, have each other and William, all, of, you, will, be, alright", he replied painfully, and then continued.

"I want you to promise me Sara. Promise, me, that you", _cough_, "you'll make sure that present William and, our, daughter do not, grow up, separated in, this, timeline. Please, honor my memory by continuing", _groan_, "continuing to be the family we, made, together."

"Of course I will Ollie, and you don't even have to ask me that", Sara replied readily and firmly, speaking through her tears. "I love William as though he were my own and I promise to do everything I can to get him back."

Although struggling a bit, Oliver managed to give his wife a smile of gratitude at her words.

"Thank, you, my love, and I, want, both you, Mia, and William to know that I", _groan_, "I will always, always be with you no matter where, I am, and I will always, watch over you and will never, never fail you. Tell William, both Williams, that I'm so sorry and that, that I love him so much and will always be", _cough_, "be proud of the man he's become and, the, man that I know, he, will, soon become. Tell Thea I love her and tell John, Laurel, Roy, Felicity, Thea, and the rest of our team that they, are all, the best, of me and, to continue, continue my work and legacy and to know that I", _groan_, "I will treasure their love and friendship forever."

Sara smiled at her husband tenderly.

"I will Ollie, and I love you so much", she replied to him, them bending forward, pressed a gentle, loving, and slightly passionate kiss to his lips, pouring all of her love and passion for him into that kiss. After a bit their lips parted and Sara moved her hand to cup his face. Mia observed this tender moment between her parents, causing her to cry even more at the tragedy of it all, and afterwards she pressed a gentle kiss of her own onto her dad's forehead.

"I love you to dad, always and forever", Mia added as well, gently touching his forehead while trying but failing to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you to Mia, both of you, and just as much, and always protect each other and William with all you have, both in the present and the future, and I promise that I'll see you both and all of our loved ones again someday. Until then, farewell, never forget me, and make sure that I'll always be remembered and may it be known that I gave my all for this city but asked for nothing in return. May that be my legacy, always and forever", Oliver said, smiled at his wife and daughter one last time with so much love, and finally closed his eyes and expired.

Sara and Mia then began crying like never before, crying at the unfairness of it all, crying for Oliver, for themselves, and the rest of their family, both by blood and in spirit, and crying for all of those who'd lost their lives at the hands of the Anti-Monitor, and they vowed to do everything they could to avenge him, keep his city safe, and honor his legacy.

And after the Anti-Monitor was defeated and the war for the multiverse came to an end, and following future William and Mia's return to the future, Sara managed to get present William back in her custody after a bitter custody dispute with his grandparents and would go on to raise him alongside his sister while having her ex and close friend Nyssa A'l Ghul train them both, and Sara, Mia, and William were one of the most loving, close knit family you ever met.

And Sara on her part would never fall in love or try to find a new lover or spouse since Oliver would always be her one true love and she'd never love anyone like she'd love him. And she made certain that her husband's work, life, and legacy were protected, valued, and respected forever.

**The End**

**A/N So what did everyone here think of my redo of Oliver's death scene in ****_"Crisis" _****so that it was Canarrow? Please let me know in the reviews if you want to.**

**On a side note, I know that some people here are infuriated about how Oliver's death was executed and therefore I'd like to know please, but do any of you want me to write a second chapter with an alternate ending in which Oliver's resurrected and has a happy ending with his family, or are you satisfied with this ending? I'll do whatever the majority decides.**

**In addition, and this occurred to me, but whether it's Sara, Felicity in canon, or any other stepmother, is it even possible in real life for a step parent to win back custody of their step child, and if they didn't adopt them, after the child or your is placed in someone else's custody and especially when the biological and legal parent is dead? I'm uncertain and am wondering.**

**Finally, but in regards to those here who are outraged as to how Oliver was written out of the franchise, even though I personally was not but would still like for him to have a happy ending, there's a YouTube video available, which I haven't watched, entitled ****_"Oliver Queen roasting people"_**** and it was posted by someone named James Wong. I'm recommending it to you guys in particular since it might help you feel better and please spread the word.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
